


Source

by Sulk



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: 500 words, Death, Nudity, Other, Short One Shot, Suggested blood feeding, Violence, zombies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulk/pseuds/Sulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever anyone entered the apartment building they were inspected; required to strip before the Medics, and be subject to inspection for injuries or bites that would mean they were infected, an Undetected, a potential zombie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Source

**Author's Note:**

> You probably should not be subjected to this, my first fic. It was submitted a couple of weeks ago to a '500 word' contest on tumblr's thfrustration. The prompt was "Zombie Apocalypse: My neighbour tried to eat me. Can I stay with you?" There is a much longer, more explicit, version that I shall post after I find time to complete necessary editing.

Cas’s peaceful night ended when Miriam, her neighbour appeared at her door, snarling, teeth snapping, and downright terrifying. An Undetected!

A scramble to the kitchen and a rifle through the top kitchen drawer armed Cas with a carving knife. Miriam’s un-dead life ended in a swift and all too sticky way.

A quick shower, shivering under cold water, washed away the remains of her scuffle with Miriam. Donning a dressing gown, she made her way across the apartment building corridor.

Cas knocked loudly on the door opposite. Adam and Eve were rather reclusive, but Eve was friendly enough, and right then, Cas needed to be somewhere her dead neighbour was not.

Eve answered the door. Cas hitched a smile on her face. “Sorry, Eve. My neighbour tried to eat me. May I stay with you tonight?”

The exotically pale woman smiled sweetly, “Goodness! Yes, come in.” She looked over her shoulder, “Adam, Cassandra will be staying with us tonight. Bit of a close shave with an Undetected.”

The dark haired man looked up for a second, nodding his acknowledgement, then whispered one word, “Inspection.”

Ready for this requirement, Cas had worn only her dressing gown in preparation. The cloth slipped from her shoulders, and she stood naked before the couple. In the months since the Outbreak inspections by Medics became a daily occurrence, modesty had been long forgotten.

“Adam, you’re being rude,” Eve said with a smile, “Don’t make Cas wait! I am going to… Put the kettle on.” The words were delivered with a bemused lilt.

Dark eyes inspected her body methodically, circling. Now and again Adam gave verbal commands, in his soft, almost disinterested voice, “Widen your stance.”

His gaze was unrelenting. No Medic had ever examined her in so meticulous a way.

“Hold out your hands.”

Adam’s fingers grazed over the backs of her hands. He turned her hands palm up, and winced. He was staring at a small cut on her left index finger.

“I nicked myself when I grabbed the knife to…” Cas rapidly blurted, then shrugged and thought, ‘For fuck’s sake, what more do you need?’

Adam inspected the cut closely, pressing her fingertip with one of his own. Uncomfortable, Cas retracted her hand, and asked him if the inspection was finished. At his nod Cas picked up her dressing gown.

Eve chose that moment to bob back into the room.

“I know you drink tea, Cas, but we haven’t any milk, is that ok?”

Cas swallowed a laugh. No one had had any milk for months now. “Thank you, Eve. May I use your bathroom?”

When he heard the door close, Adam turned to Eve, pressing a blood smeared fingertip to her lips. Eve’s expression of surprise slowly and knowingly turned to a smile of determined bliss.

“Pure!”

“Yes. She’s ‘O’ Negative and Snow White.”

“Then I should offer her an apple.”

On return to the sitting room, Cas found the couple smiling and showing so many, many shining white teeth.


End file.
